


Grupa wsparcia dla anonimowych superbohaterów

by skyeofskynet



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeofskynet/pseuds/skyeofskynet
Summary: Doktor zmienia wszystkich, których spotyka. Czasem zmienia ich w żołnierzy. Doktor Jones i nie-doktor Williams dzielą wspólną historię. Obydwoje przeżyli lata, których nikt nie pamięta, obydwoje spotkali się już kiedyś. Fik z 2012 roku.





	Grupa wsparcia dla anonimowych superbohaterów

Chmury kłębiące się na niebie zapowiadają deszcz, solidną angielską ulewę.

— Pogoda na apokalipsę. — Głos za jej plecami. — Doktor Jones. — Skinienie głową. 

— Doktorze Williams. 

To tradycja. Rory nie jest nawet lekarzem tylko pielęgniarzem – po powrocie z TARDIS nie czekał na niego pachnący farbą drukarską dyplom. Tylko samochód i dom o niebieskich drzwiach, dom większy w środku niż na zewnątrz. O to Marta nie pyta. 

To także tradycja, te małe apokalipsy. Marta brała udział w wielu z nich, z Doktorem, z UNITem, z Torchwood, z Mickey’em. To jak nałóg, ratowanie świata. 

 

W samochodzie Amy przebiera srebrne szpilki na parę mocnych adidasów. Sukienkę zrzuca dopiero za połami polowego namiotu i wywijając nogami wciąga sprane bojówki. Paznokcie nosi dziś na zielono. 

— Gotowa ocalić świat, siostro? — pyta Mickey, rzucając na polowe łóżko standardową broń UNITu. Sam trzyma swoje ukochane dziecko, broń jeszcze z czasów Cannary Wharf. Poza pistoletem Amy preferuje katanę. Ma prawdziwą, prosto z Japonii, Doktor zabrał ją jednemu z samurajów, oczywiście przypadkiem. 

— Znasz mnie — mówi Amy. Rude włosy wiąże w niedbały koński ogon. Mickey nazywa je okiem byka, punktem, po którym kosmici orientują się gdzie strzelać, co zawsze stawia go w ogniu krzyżowym morderczych spojrzeń. Amy podnosi broń i sprawdza magazynek i metamorfoza gotowa: Amy Pond-modelka przechodzi w Amy Pond „osobiście wykopię was z mojej Ziemi”. Nawet spojrzenie ma wtedy inne, nie tak zadziorne. Marta zna to spojrzenie, widzi je codziennie w lustrze.

 

Amy nie jest dla niej zagadką, bo w gruncie rzeczy jest jak każda z nich. Marta spotkała Rose i spotkała Donnę, a przede wszystkim wciąż pamięta Martę Jones, studentkę medycyny, którą Doktor zabrał raz na księżyc i z powrotem. To Rory, pozornie nieporadny Rory, czasem był zagadką. Nie powinien.

Widziała coś podobnego, kiedyś, w Ianto, ale Ianto, który łapał za broń, nie stawał się innym człowiekiem. 

— Jakby przełączał osobowości — powiedział kiedyś Mickey. — Pielęgniarka ninja. 

To nie takie głupie określenie, jeśli się nad tym zastanowić. Rory o mało nie zabił jej stojakiem na kroplówkę, raz. 

— Przepraszam. Wciąż się zdarza. Jest wyłącznik, ale czasem… szwankuje. 

Marta nie wnika. Rory mówi jej sam:

— Zmienił mnie w żołnierza. 

— Przerobiłam to. 

Tyle że jej to zostało. Rorych, powiedziała raz Amy, w krótkiej chwili szczerości, Rorych jest dwóch. 

 

Główny problem towarzyskiego życia Marty Jones leży w fakcie, że dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent osób, które poznała w swoim życiu, nigdy nie poznało jej. Rory Williams i Amy Pond spotkali ją po raz pierwszy pół roku wcześniej, podczas apokalipsy takiej jak ta. 

— Rory Williams — przedstawił się wtedy, wchodząc do namiotu. Miał na sobie garnitur i właśnie odpinał muszkę. Wracali z Amy z jednego z jej pokazów mody, dowiedziała się później, gdy zatrzymał ich oddział UNITu, a Amy kazała zejść im z drogi. — Jestem pielęgniarzem. 

— Doktor Marta Jones-Smith. — Jej nazwisko, doskonały żart. — Weź lewą stronę.

Rory spytał potem, skąd wiedziała, że może mu zaufać. Nie wyrzuca się rąk chętnych do pracy, mogła powiedzieć, ale zamiast tego powiedziała prawdę.

— Spotkaliśmy się wcześniej. W roku, którego nie było.

— Którym? Przepraszam — zreflektował się po chwili. — Przeżyłem wiele lat, których nie było.

Marta nie spytała, ile. 

 

Pierwszy raz spotkali się w Leadworth, Anglia, w roku, którego prawie nikt poza nią nie pamięta. Leadworth było małym miastem, strategicznie nie wartym uwagi i niemal zupełnie opustoszałym, gdyby nie dom na końcu ulicy, w ogrodzie którego bawiły się dzieci, dom o niebieskich drzwiach ogrodowych, które nasuwały tylko jedno skojarzenie, dom o pustym pokoju na piętrze. Mieszkała w nim dwunastka dorosłych, dwadzieścioro dzieci, dwa psy i kot. 

Kiedy skończyła opowieść, nie posypały się pytania. Zamiast tego Rory (dzieciaki nazywały go Rory, Rory Rzymianin) odepchnął się od ściany i powiedział: 

— Pokażę ci coś. — Skinieniem ręki skierował ją w stronę schodów. Stopnie skrzypiały jak w każdym starym domu, uspokajająco i złowrogo jednocześnie. Rory zatrzymał się dopiero na półpiętrze, by wyjąć latarki z szafki na liczniki. Podał jej jedną. O jej nogi otarł się kot i zniknął na piętrze. 

— Ten Doktor, o którym opowiadasz… Chciałbym w niego wierzyć, naprawdę. Ale nie wierzę. 

Przywykła do tego. Ludzie wierzyli lub nie. Niektórym starczyło tylko imię, jak Donnie Noble (Nie można zostawić go samego, co?), jak Sarze Jane Smith (Znowu?), jak Gwen Cooper (Doktor Jacka?), doktorowi Owenowi Harperowi z obozu dla uchodźców w Szkocji (Kurwa, Harkness, naprawdę, zastrzelę go po raz drugi.). 

— Nie każdy wierzy…

— Amy go spotkała. 

Rory pchnął drzwi. Pokój za nimi był ciemny, oświetlany jedynie słabą poświatą księżyca.

— Obiecał jej, że po nią wróci. Nigdy nie wrócił. Nikt jej nie wierzył, ale ja wierzę. Nie wierzę w niego. 

— Doktor łachmyta, tak go nazwała — powiedział Rory, gdy Marta wzięła do ręki jedną z lalek, musnęła palcami TARDIS z papieru. — Pojawił się w jej ogrodzie i wszystko zmienił.

— Ile miała lat?

— Siedem.

Rory oświetlił latarką długie pęknięcie w ścianie. 

— Wygląda jak uśmiech. Dzieciaki tak go nazywają. Uśmiech losu. 

— Cokolwiek to jest, dzięki temu żyjemy. 

— Amy słyszała głosy z drugiej strony. Jej Doktor również. Cokolwiek to jest, trzyma Toclafanów z daleka. Nigdy nie zbliżają się nawet do ogrodu. 

— Coś jak to, być może — powiedziała w odpowiedzi, wyciągając rzemyk z kluczem zza bluzki. — To klucz Doktora. Filtr percepcji. Sprawia, że Toclafani mnie nie widzą. 

— Dlaczego mi to pokazujesz?

Marta wzruszyła ramionami. 

— Szczerość za szczerość. Tak sądzę. 

Nie spytała, co stało się z Amy. 

 

Tak naprawdę rzadko bywało ich czworo. Czasem pomagali im inni ludzie, tacy, którzy nie wypierali faktów i nie zapominali dawnych spotkań. Czasem wpadali na oddziały UNITu, wymiana salutów i skinięć głową. W bagażniku odziedziczonego po Torchwood SUV przekazanego jej przez posterunkowego Davidsona z Cardiff, zawsze woziła namiot polowy, broń i pół szpitala. Mickey wciąż pracował nad rozgryzieniem ekwipunku Tosh. Translatory pracowały bez zastrzeżeń. 

— Więc wrócił po nią? — zapytała raz, gdy jechali z Rorym przez opustoszałe o tej porze drogi. 

— Doktor? — Rory przywykł już, że przerabiali niektóre rozmowy, w innym miejscu, w innym czasie. — Wrócił. W mój wieczór kawalerski wyskoczył z tortu i powiedział, że całował się z moją narzeczoną. 

— Kiedy spotkałam go pierwszy raz, mój szpital wylądował na księżycu. Mnie też pocałował. 

— W moim szpitalu pacjenci w śpiące maszerowali po ulicach, a wielkie oko próbowało wysadzić Ziemię. Hej. Jakoś nigdy nie próbował całować mnie.

— Wstyd, doprawdy. 

— Co potem?

— Szekspir. 

— Wampiry w Wenecji. 

— Nowy Nowy szesnaście razy Nowy Jork. 

— Cwmtaff.

— Co?

— To w Walii. Tam umarłem. 

Nie dziwić się niczemu, Marto Jones. 

— Nowy Jork — Marta gwałtownie weszła w zakręt. — Ten nasz. 

 

Ich pierwsza z dwóch wspólnych akcji w tamtym Roku wyglądała podobnie. Siedzieli we dwoje w niewielkim, żółtym samochodzie, który Rory prowadził bocznymi uliczkami Leadworth, z małą przerwą na zasysanie benzyny z ciężarówki z lodami. Na miejscu, pod tylnym wejściem do szpitala, Rory wyciągnął z bagażnika trzy duże torby.

— Podrzucamy je czasem do sąsiedniej miejscowości. Leki. Bandaże. Pościel z łóżek. W zamian mamy prądnicę i broń. Jeżdżę tam raz w tygodniu. Mają sporo rannych. 

— Jesteś lekarzem?

Szpital był pusty, żadnych pacjentów i mnóstwo szkła na podłodze. Rory doskonale widział, gdzie iść, prowadził przez sieć przewróconych łóżek i aparatury, prosto do magazynku z lekami. 

— Pielęgniarzem. Położnym. Chirurgiem polowym. Ginekologiem, jak mam dobry dzień. Uh, wiesz, co pakować? 

— Pewnie. Studiowałam medycynę. 

Segregowała leki w magazynku, gdy Rory pakował lateksowe rękawiczki, kitle i maseczki. Antybiotyki. Sterydy. Leki na astmę, tabletki przeciwbólowe. Psychotropy. 

— Więc Rory Rzymianin, co?

— Byliśmy na balu przebierańców, gdy… No wiesz. Jeff zamiatał peleryną Supermana, ja biegałem w spódnicy. Zostało. 

Dwa dni później pojechali razem do Seven Oaks. Doktor Williams i doktor Jones. W połowie drogi siedzieli pochyleni nad skrzynią biegów, rzemyk z kluczem na obu ich szyjach, gdy grupa Toclafanów przelatywała w stronę Leadworth.

 

Po wszystkim piją kawę w przydrożnym barze. Amy zmywa śluz z włosów w łazience, Mickey pochrapuje z głową opartą o szybę. Kelnerka stawia przed nimi dodatkowy dzbanek, na koszt firmy. Jej mąż czasem użycza im terenu własnej farmy jako bazy operacyjnej. Sam spotkał Siódmego, miał wtedy dziesięć lat. 

— Czasem myślę, że znajduje nas właśnie po to. — Rory nie trafia cukrem w kawę. — Żebyśmy robili to za niego, gdy jego już tu nie ma. Że to jego wielki plan. Zabrał cię kiedyś w miejsce, w którym nic się nie działo? 

— Nigdy. Choć raz chyba naprawdę próbował. 

Głowa Mickeya zjeżdża trochę w dół. Na szybie zostaje trochę śliny. 

 

Któregoś dnia Rory opowiada. 

— Pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy się w roku, którego nie było. W tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątym szóstym. Miałaś ile, trzynaście lat?

— Dwanaście.

— Przyszłaś do muzeum. Mieliśmy tam wystawę rzeczy nie z tego świata. Rozmawialiśmy wtedy. Byłaś na wycieczce ze szkoły. Spojrzałaś na daleków i powiedziałaś, że widziałaś ich w Nowym Jorku. Zapytałem jak tam jest, bo nigdy tam nie byłem. Powiedziałaś, że ty też nie. Potem zawołała cię nauczycielka. Nie byłaś jedyna. 

— Mieliśmy tam pomnik anioła, taki, jakie stoją na starych cmentarzach. Jedna dziewczyna spędziła przed nim kilka godzin, aż do zamknięcia. Powiedziała, żebym nie spuszczał z niego oka. 

— Nie mrugaj.

— Powiedziała to samo. Tylko nie mrugaj. Ktoś zawsze musi na nie patrzeć. Ustawiłem daleka patrzałkiem w jego stronę. 

— Była kobieta, prawie dostała ataku paniki na widok resztek cybermanów. Starszy pan z wnuczką. Spędzał wieczory patrząc w niebo i szukając gwiazd. Nie było gwiazd, nie poza muzeum. Przychodził popatrzeć na nasze sklepienie. 

— Nie szalałem, dzięki nim. Wiedziałem, że pamiętam, że to nie tkwi tylko w mojej głowie. 

— Jak długo? — zapytała po raz pierwszy. 

— Tysiąc dziewięćset osiem lat bez gwiazd. 

 

Jest jeszcze ten raz, gdy to Rory rusza na negocjacje, Rory, któremu salutują zebrani kosmici. Marta patrzy z oddali, razem z Mickey’em i Amy, która trzyma ręce w kieszeniach i uśmiecha się kącikiem ust. Rory stoi trochę inaczej, jego plecy są bardziej proste, postawa pewniejsza. Ostatni Centurion, słyszy Marta, zanim jeszcze oddalają się poza granicę dźwięku. To zaszczyt. 

— I dlaczego nie pozwalamy mu tego robić zawsze? — pyta Mickey, gdy kosmita i Rory podają sobie ręce, a Marta wypuszcza powietrze z ust. Mickey zdejmuje palec ze spustu, nieznaczny ruch. 

— Nie mielibyśmy co robić — śmieje się Amy. — Demony uciekają, gdy dobry człowiek rusza na wojnę. 

Jej oczy się nie śmieją. 

 

A potem w telewizji płonie miasteczko, znajomy widok. Mickey odbiera jeden z radiowych przekazów UNITu. Są bliżej. 

Spotykają się dwie godziny później, niedaleko Seven Oaks. Mickey wyskakuje z siedzenia pasażera i dopada bagażnika. 

— Hej Bycze oko! Chcesz sprawdzić nową zabawkę?

— Pytasz?

Rory staje za jej plecami, gdy Marta wydobywa torbę spod tylnego siedzenia. 

— Gotowa na fajerwerki, doktor Jones?

— Jak zawsze, doktorze Williams.


End file.
